Smithmagic
Smithmagic is not a true profession because no experience is gained from being successful also it does not appear on the professions list on a character. Smithmagic uses a workshop called a Runic Recycler that destroys equipment in exchange for various quality Powders which can be used to create various quality Runes. The higher and rarer the items higher the class and rarity of the powder. Runes Types There are 3 types of runes: *Offensive:+Damage% *Defensive:+Resist *Supportive:+max HP or +Initiative or +Lock or +Dodge A rune's type is determined by what kind of equipment it is embedded in. Until it is placed in a item it is a generic rune that can be used for any type of equipment (with level and rarity restrictions). Bonuses When first embedding a rune into a item it will have a grade of +1 to +3. The grade of a rune can only be upgraded past +3 after it is embedded in a item. *Common(Grey): +1 *Normal(White): +1 or +2 *Rare(Green): +2 *Mythic(Orange): +2 or +3 *Legendary(Yellow): +3 All Bonuses: Obtaining Runes can be made from runic powder. Crushing equipment in a Runic Recyler has a 100% chance to reward Powders, the quantity of which is however random. Each powder has a Class reflecting the level of that powder and the level of the rune that can be obtained There are 5 types of powder that reflect its rarity and the rune rarity that can be obtained. For example: if you shatter a level 20 rare item you will receive Class 2 Glossy Powder which can then be used to create a Class 2 Glossy Rune. This rune will be a level 20 Rare rune. All Powders can be upgraded to higher classes or they can have their rarity increased. This is done at a 2:1 ration meaning that any increase in Class or Rarity requires twice the amount. For example: you can use 40 Class 3 Base Powder to receive 20 Class 4 Base Powder. The same goes for rarity so if you can use 30 Class 5 Sparkling Powder to receive 15 Class 5 Legendary Powder. This also applies to Runes so you can use 2 Runes of a certain Class or Rarity to obtain 1 Rune of higher Class or Rarity. Runes are creating by consuming 100 Powder and their level and rarity will be that of the Powder it was made from. Upgrading In order to upgrade the grade of a rune that is embedded in a item you need: *A certain amount of Kama which is determined by the item's level, rune's level, and rarity. *A certain amount of runes. The rarity and level of the rune needed is determined by the item it is placed in. The amount is based on the grade of rune you are trying to achieve. Exact requirements for upgrading: *From +1 to +2: 1 (green) rare rune of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer *From +2 to +3: 1 (green) rare rune of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer *From +3 to +4: 2 (green) rare runes of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer +1 rare rune *From +4 to +5: 2 (green) rare runes of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer +1 rare rune *From +5 to +6: 2 (orange) mythic runes of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer +1 mythic rune *From +6 to +7: 2 (orange) mythic runes of the same level as the item or 1 Hammer +1 mythic rune *From +7 to +8: 2 (yellow) legendary runes of the same level as the item or 1 hammer + legendary rune *From +8 to +9: 2 (yellow) legendary runes of the same level as the item or 1 hammer +1 legendary rune *From +9 to +10: 2 (yellow) legendary runes of the same level as the item or 1 hammer +1 legendary rune Kama formula: Item Lv × Rune Lv × Rarity coefficient × 30 kamas Rarity coefficients: *Common: 0.2 *Normal: 0.4 *Rare: 0.6 *Mythical: 0.8 *Legendary: 1 Rune Slots The amount and type of rune slots that are in a item is determined by its level and type: Locations of the Runic Recycler * Swords Crossing, Amakna * Arms Way, Bonta * Gobblard Boulevard, Brakmar * Unna Bridge, Sufokia Category:Terminology